The Butcher
by Flame-Detective
Summary: This is the story of The Butcher, a serial killer in Midwest America.
1. Act 1 Scene 1

I've had this idea for quite a while and I finished this one before my other fanfiction ^^;

I hope you enjoy this play and don't be afraid to send feedback!

* * *

Setting: Mid 1960's in Midwest United States at the St. Holland State Asylum

_Act 1 Scene 1_

_The scene opens to a woman in a padded cell wrapped tight in a straitjacket. She is lying on her side, mumbling softly. After a few moments, her cell door is opened and in walks a man in a black suit. A table and two chairs are brought in after him. Once they're set up, the man sits down and pulls a tape recorder out of his pocket as the other two men who brought in the table and chairs leave, closing and locking the door behind them._

Man: Please, take a seat. _He gestures to the chair, and then pulls out a tape recorder._

Woman: Ah yes, because I can get up without the use of my arms. _Before the man can do anything, the woman scrambles a little before getting onto her feet and sitting in the chair._ No flowers? And they say chivalry is dead.

Man: _He cleared his throat._ I'm Dr. Jonathan Edwards. I'm here to get your side of the story before your scheduled execution tomorrow evening.

Woman: Isn't that nice of the big man upstairs? They want me to share my story while staring at you for however long they let you. You plan on making a book so people can feel sorry for me? Or do you want money? They always want to benefit from others misfortune.

Jonathan: _He turned on tape recorder._ Please state your name, age, and any aliases you may half.

Woman: Don't you already know all this? _She sighs in slight aggravation._ My name is Adriana Watson. I'm 31 but on the more exciting time of my youth, I was between 16 and 29. I am also known as The Butcher.

Jonathan: Can you recount the days leading up to your imprisonment?

Adriana: I could, but why should I? I'm not getting less jail time or set free, am I? What do I get in return? I hate doing something for nothing, especially if I don't benefit from it.

Jonathan: If you cooperate, you'll receive a lethal injection instead of being hung or getting put in the electric chair.

Adriana: _Looks as if she's thinking about it_. I suppose that is a nice reward…_She sighs_. What do you want to know exactly? Or do you just want to hear me talk about my life in from beginning to end?  
Jonathan: Yes, that's a good place to start.

Adriana: I grew up on a farm, I'm sure it was miles from the nearest town, let alone the nearest city. Our neighbors were about a mile or so from us...I remember my feet hurting a lot by the time I reached their house...I killed them eventually but that's for later…

_The stage fades out to black._


	2. Act 1 Scene 2

_Act 1 Scene 2_

Adriana over voice: My father was a cruel man. He would beat me constantly most the time was because he was having a bad day at work...I used to think it was my fault because I had burnt dinner the night before or burnt breakfast but I soon found out it didn't matter what I did.

Jonathan voice over: Why didn't you leave?

Adriana voice over: And go where? At the time I was too young and I couldn't handle the world. Now shut up and let me finish.

Adriana voice over: One day, he wouldn't stop hitting me. When he went to slap me, I stabbed his hand with my knitting needle. _Her voice sounds very pleased._ His scream was very nice and I wanted to hear it again, so I stabbed his again...176 times to be exact.

_The Adriana on stage follows the stage directions given by the over voice_.

Adriana over voice: Afterwards, I dragged his body out to the lake and kick him in. The animals made quick work of him.

_Adriana walks back into the house and cleans up the blood from the floor and her needles. She then wipes her hands on her apron, takes it off then goes upstairs to bed. The stage goes to black._

Adriana over voice: For the next few days, it was nice and quiet. I no longer had the fear of getting hurt because I cooked dinner for too long or because I missed a spot on the windows. For a long time I thought no one would miss him and I was right...for a while that is.

_It was a dark stormy night. There is a lot of thunder and lightning can be heard. The wind is howling and the rain is hitting the windows and roof hard. At Adriana's, house there was a frantic knock on the door. When Adriana opens the door, a middle aged woman quickly walks in, looking around the room._

Adriana: Come right in… _She closed_ _the door_. Is something wrong, Miss. Carter?

Miss. Carter: Where is your father? He wasn't at work! _She starts shouting his name which is John._

Adriana: Well he left a few days ago...I just thought he was on business or something.

Miss. Carter_: Gives Adriana with an incredulous look_. How long has he been gone?

Adriana: 2 days

Miss. Carter: And you didn't think to tell anyone?!

Adriana: _She only shrugs and walks into the kitchen._ I do have a life you know.

Miss. Carter: You useless child! He should have shipped you off with the sheep when he had the chance!

Adriana over voice: I hated that woman so much...she was so loud and stupid...always thinking she was so important even though she looks like the back end of a horse…

_Adriana walks up behind her and stabs her in the back with a pair of scissors while she is about to leave_. I hate noisy people... _She stabs her repeatedly and carter screams_. I got rid of her body much like I did my fathers. Thankfully, the village people are none too smart. _She laughs._ A few days later, _Adriana is at a lake, talking with a girl her age_. _They are sitting by the edge._ I killed again. _Adriana pushes the woman in the lake and holds her head under, drowning her_. I'm sure she made a lovely meal for the fishes, just like my father.

Jonathan voice over: Why did you kill them?

Adriana voice over: Why not?

_Adriana is on a cliff pushing a man off and the stage fades black._


	3. Act 1 Scene 3

_Act 1 Scene 3_

_Scene opens to Adriana and the agent back in the room_.

Jonathan: Where did you go from there?

Adriana: I took a horse and rode to a new town. I was finally free to do what I want; the only problem was trying to find out what I wanted to do...

_Stage fades out then reopens to Adriana walking into an inn_.

Adriana: Hello?

_A woman comes down from a set of stairs opposite of Adriana. She is wearing a low cut bar maid outfit and her hair his draped over her shoulders_.

Adriana voice over: From the moment I saw her, I hated her. The way she talked and walked, I could tell that she's used to having what she wants...I didn't like that.

Inn keeper: I'm Mariah, the inn keeper. How long will you be staying?

Adriana: I'm Adriana...I don't know how long...I'm just traveling right now...

Mariah: Is that right? Do you have money for room and food?

Adriana: _She shakes her head sadly._ No, I do not, but I can work to pay it off!

_Mariah takes Adriana to the back._

Mariah: This is where you'll be staying. I'll give you a list of chores that need to be done every day.

Adriana voice over: I wish I hadn't sounded so desperate because over the next weeks, she worked me like a slave, and laughed in my face about it many times.

Jonathan voice over: Why didn't you stop?

Adriana voice over: Because I needed a place to stay and the want to kill her grew each day.

_The stage fades to black._

Adriana voice over: Over the days I stayed, she kept her flaunting herself to the man I loved and I knew, the moment I saw the look in his eyes, the way he looked at her, the way he touched her, they both must pay.

_The stage opens to the kitchen and dining is in the kitchen cooking and Mariah and Adam are in the dining room flirting._

Adriana voice over: I knew it was now or never.

Adriana: Mrs. Mariah, can you come here please?

Mariah: M_akes an audible groan_. I'll be back, Adam_. She rubs her nose against his then goes into the kitchen._ What is it Meredith?

Adriana voice over: Another reason I hated her, she always messed up my name. Not even getting close.

Adriana: My name is Adriana and can you taste this? I don't know if I over spiced it or not.

Mariah: Can't you do anything right? _She snatches the spoon from Adriana and goes to the pot_. _Before she can taste it, Adriana shoves her face in the boiling water. Mariah flails and tries to push away but she successful_.

_Adriana pulls her head out the water. Mariah's face is red and bleeding but she's still alive._

Adriana: How does that feel, you stupid witch!? _She shoves her head back in the water while Adam is in the dining hall waiting._

_Soon, her body went limp and Adriana let her body fall to the floor._

Adriana voice over: It felt good to kill her.

Adam: Mariah, what's taking you so long?

Adriana: She wants you to come in and taste the food. _She ducks into a closet_.

_When Adam enters he sees Mariah's body and screams. He runs to her body_, shaking her.

Adam: Mariah! Mariah!

_Adriana comes out quietly and hits him over the head with a pan, knocking him out_.

Adriana: Oh shut up, you blubber idiot. _She hits him in the head again._

Adriana voice over: You seem shocked, Doctor. _Adriana on stage is dragging Mariah's body to the closet._

Jonathan: It's just that...we didn't know of those murders...

Adriana voice over: _She laughs. _Do you know why?

Jonathan: _He speaks hesitantly._ No, why?

_Adriana on stage drags Adam's body in too._

Adriana: Because _Adriana comes out with blood on her apron and carrying an arm and leg._ I cooked them and fed them to those stupid towns' people! _She laughs crazy-like, the stage fading to black, as she shoves the arm and leg into a pot, an evil grin on her face._


	4. Act 1 Scene 4

_Act 1 Scene 4_

Doctor: _He looks at watch._ I must be going now. _He starts to stand._

Adriana: Well that's no fun. Why not stay a little longer? I'm sure you'd like more

Doctor: ... _He turns off the tape recorder, takes it out and puts in a new tape_. Let's continue

Adriana: _She grins._ Now, after I killed those two idiots, I took over the inn. That bitch Mariah had the greatest clothes I ever did see! _She laughed._ But in the end, I had to burn the clothes and the inn.

Doctor: Why?

Adriana: People were getting too close to finding me out. In the end I lured a bunch of people to the inn, locked them in then burned it down/

Doctor: _He clears his throat, a little uncomfortable._ I heard about that...we thought it was just an accident.

Adriana: Of course you did, but I'm sure you did hear about what did turn me in.

Doctor: Yes, that you were selling dead bodies as meat to a town. I would like you to give us more details about the events from the moment you were in the town to the moment you were turned in.

Adriana: _She set her fingers in front of her and tapped them on the table. _Is that so? I'll see what I remember.

_Stage fades out and opens to Adriana cutting meat in a butcher shop._

Adriana voice over: Before I spent the better half of my life in that town, I stopped by a few others. Sometimes for fun others for killing, but what's the difference? _She laughs._ But this town, my last town in fact, was special. It was very lively, livelier than any small town place... _She sighs._ I think I only say that because I was in love, truly in love...

_The bell to the meat shop chimed and in walked a man in a police uniform. He had a shy smiled on his face and an arm behind his back._

Man: H-hello, Miss.

Adriana: Hello, Officer Daniel. How are you today? _She puts down the knife and cleans hands on her apron._

Daniel: I-I'm fine...

Adriana: Do you need anything? We're having a sale on ribs, chops of all kinds and pork loins.

Daniel: That's nice...these are for you! _He shoves the flowers in her face._

Adriana: Oh! _She stepped back a little and held the flowers. She inhaled deeply._ These are very lovely but what are they for?

Daniel: Um no reason! They're pretty like you and I thought you'd like them...

Adriana: That's very kind of you but...I don't even own a vase.

Daniel: I'm sorry I didn't think of that!

Adriana: _She laughs and sniffs them again._ It's alright Daniel. Thank you for the flowers.

Daniel: Miss. Adriana-

Adriana: Just Adriana, please.

Daniel: R-right. Adriana...would you like to um... _He says the next line really fast._ Go to the winter solstice with me?

Adriana: Wow... _she looks down at the flowers._ I'll have to think about it...I don't even have a nice dress for such an event.

Adriana voice over: That was a lie. I had many dresses but there is nothing wrong with putting up a front, make a man work for what he wants and also, I knew that I shouldn't get involved with him; he was a cop and I The Butcher.

Doctor voice over: So you didn't want to put him in jeopardy?

Adriana voice over: ...I'm going to continue now...

Daniel: I-I don't mind getting y-you a dress... _He awkwardly shifts back and forth on his feet._

Adriana: Oh...you are very kind but I couldn't impose...besides, I'm the cook, I think it would be rude to skimp out on my duties.

Daniel: Oh, I see...

Adriana: …but I don't see any harm in having one dance. _She leans up and kisses his cheek and goes back behind the counter._ Thank you again for the flowers, Officer Daniel.

Daniel: _He stammers about having to leave and saying "you're welcome" then leaves. Adriana walks off stage as well._

Adriana voice over: I know I should have ended it right then and there but there was something about him...something I couldn't shake…he kind of reminded me of my father, before he became an abusive asshole.

Doctor voice over: But knew it was a bad idea to be with him, why didn't you end it? I'm sure you were aware of what problems could occur from being involved with an officer and with your situation.

Adriana voice over: yes, I knew but I didn't care, I loved him.

_Stage fades out then reopens to Officer Daniel reading the morning paper in his office._

Daniel: _'The Butcher strikes again. More body parts found by Mulky River...2 arms, 1 foot, a bag of fingers and one head belonging to Mr. Brown, a school teacher on vacation from Texas. The police are unable to identify the rest of the body parts around the surrounding area. If you have any questions, concerns or leads, please contact the police immediately.'_ _Daniel puts the paper down and sighs deeply. _How long will this go on?

_There is a knock on his door._

Daniel: Who is it?

Adriana: It's me, Adriana.

Adriana voice over: I stood outside that door for almost 10 minutes before knocking...I wasn't scared...or maybe I was, what do you think, Jonathan?

Doctor voice over: I think you were in love.

Adriana voice over: Love...what a stupid feeling.

Daniel: _He stood up quickly, fixing the badges on his uniform and his tie._ Please come in! _He hides the newspaper in his desk draw before she enters._

Adriana: _She walks in, holding a picnic basket,_ I brought you lunch; I figured you've been working so hard on this murder mystery that you wouldn't have time for a proper meal. _She puts down the basket and begins to pull out different items._ Your boss told me that you've been locked in office ever since the 3rd murder.

Daniel: _He slowly sat back down._ I've been trying to think of something but I keep drawing up a blank! We get so close but the killer is always 3 steps ahead of us! _He kicked his desk._

Adriana voice over: He was so cute when he got upset.

Adriana: Daniel, you should calm down and eat. Maybe you should settle down and eat something; maybe a full stomach and clear head will be beneficial to you. _She poured some coffee in a mug from a thermos._ I brought you roast beef sandwich.

Doctor voice over: It wasn't actually roast beef, was it?

Adriana voice over: _She giggled._ No, it was Mr. Brown's thigh meat.

Doctor voice over: _He chuckled._

Daniel: _He smiled and sat back down._ Thank you, Adriana. _He sipped the coffee. _It's very good.

Adriana: I'm glad you like it…I've heard a lot rumors about the murders. People say they're connected to a string of murders that occurred a few towns over...is that true?

Daniel: _He sets the mug down and starts eating the sandwich._ Yes...we've collaborated with the other officers and we have great reason to believe that it's the same person from all the towns. The only problem is that we have no clue what the murderer is doing with the bodies or the pieces he keeps. Some think he uses them for sacrifices to Satan, others think they're dispersed throughout the areas of the towns.

Adriana: ...What do you believe?

Daniel: I…I think _(pregnant pause)_ he's eating them.

Adriana voice over: He's so cute when he's right.

Adriana: _She sounds alarmed._ What? I thought only those savages from our forefathers time did such things!

Daniel: _He nodded in agreement._ As did I, but we're not finding the bodies anywhere. At this point, no one wants to believe that anyone in this day and age would do such a thing but...I don't know He _drinks his coffee again._ I'm sorry; I shouldn't be worrying you with these problems.

Adriana: Oh no, it's alright. _she smiled._ You need someone to talk to and I don't mind listening. Is there anything we can do to help find this killer?

Daniel: The Captain says we should warn anyone about going out alone or letting someone new into your home.

Adriana: That makes sense...Daniel, I was thinking, is it possible that the killer is making other people eat the body parts?  
Adriana voice over: Sometimes I think about that day, about the day I decided to practically give myself away…

Doctor voice over: What do you think about?

Adriana voice over: The incompetent officers that weren't going to figure that sort of information on their own. This game of cat and mouse was becoming increasingly boring, I needed something to fear, some sort of...rush.

Doctor voice over: Do you regret that choice?

Adriana voice over: Ask me at the end and I'll tell you.

Adriana: It would be the best way to get rid of the body parts, there won't be any bodies left.

Daniel: _He stood abruptly._ That would make sense! I have to go tell the captain this! _He runs to the door._ You can stay here as long as you like Adriana! _He left, closing the door behind him._

Adriana: What a fool. _She looks at the half eaten sandwich and laughs. _But a loving fool I suppose.

_The stage fades and reopens the Adriana and the Doctor in the padded room._

Adriana: _She taps on the table._ Sometimes when I think about it, I feel a little bad for making him eat that sandwich but then I remember there are animals out there that eat their babies if they find them weak so, why can't I do the same: take out the week and let the strong feast on them? That way they'll be doing _something_ good for everyone else.

Doctor: What an interesting way to look at it...did Officer Daniel ever get close to figuring out in the end that it was you?

Adriana: In the end, yes. I remember it very clearly...he found out on the night of the Winter Solstice.


	5. Act 1 Scene 5

_Act 1 Scene 5_

Adriana: I will tell you know, I'm not sloppy nor am I lazy...I just sometimes make mistakes.

Doctor: Mistakes like what?  
Adriana: … _she sighed._ The night before the solstice, I went out to get more "meat". I was out later than usual and I...someone saw me.

_Stage fades then opens to Adriana dragging a bag into a shed._

Adriana: I'm done with this town. _She kicked the bag in._ Nothing good comes from this-

Person: Who's out there?

Adriana: _She jumped, pressing herself against the shed wall._

Person: Answer me! _The person walks into vi_ew _of Adriana, holding a gun._ What are you doing here?

Adriana: I-I'm sorry! I was running away from a bobcat! I think it's still around here!

Man: Don't worry, miss. _He walks to the other side of the shed looking around._ Stay close and-

_Adriana hits him over the head with a log._

Adriana: You idiot._ She tosses the log and drags the man inside the shed and locks it. _I'm sure you'll taste really good. _She walks off the stage._

Doctor voice over: He wasn't dead, was he?

Adriana voice over: No, just unconscious.

_Stage opens to people dancing and music playing._

Daniel: _He walks over to Adriana who is cutting meat and putting it onto plates._ You look very lovely in your dress, not that you don't look lovely otherwise.

Adriana: _She chuckles, setting down the knife and fork._ You're quite the charmer. Would you like some?

Daniel: Not right now but...would you like to dance?

Adriana: _She walks from behind the table._ That would he very nice.

_They move to the dance floor and a slower song comes on. They start dancing._

Adriana: Daniel...

Daniel: Yes, Adriana?

Adriana: ...I'm leaving town soon.

Daniel: What?! Why!?

Adriana: Because I'm no good for you, I'll get you into trouble and I couldn't bear that...you won't see me again after tonight...

Daniel: _He pulls her in a loving embrace._ Please don't. You don't need to go. I love you.

Adriana: Daniel...I lo-

_Before she can finish her sentence, officers crown in and surround them. People start scattering and running off and the music is stopped._

Daniel: What's going on? Why are you here?

Officer: We're here to arrest Adriana Watson for multiple accounts of murder and multiple accounts of cannibalism and attempt cannibalism as well as aggravated assault.

Daniel: What are you talking about?! Adriana wouldn't do something like that and what proof do you have!?

Adriana: _She stays quiet, holding onto him._

Officer: We have a witness as well as evidence back in the suspects' house and work.

Adriana: ...so you finally found out?

Daniel: _He pushes Adriana away at arm length._ What you talking about? You didn't do those things...did you?

Adriana: _She breaks free from him, grabs the knife from the table and holds it to his neck._ Nobody moves or I will kill him. _She backs them up. _And you know I'll do it.

Daniel: Adriana! Why would you do this?

Adriana: Shut up before I slit your throat! _She shoves him away, holding the knife out._ Don't follow me! _She runs off the stage and the officers running after her, shouting for her to stop._

Daniel: How could I be so foolish!? _He knocks down the table and runs in the opposite direction._

_The stage fades then opens to the padded room._

Adriana: It took them about 5 hours to find me. _She rubs her face. _...Answering your question from before, no. I don't regret giving him a lead. I wanted to be caught, I needed to be caught.

Jonathan: Interesting...when was the last time you talked to Officer Daniel?

Adriana: A few days ago, actually...he told me he could never forgive me for what I've done but...he still called me whenever he got a chance, it's what made living here easier…

_The room door opens and a guard comes in. _

Guard:Sir, come with me, we're in the middle of a lock down right now and we need to get you to a safe place.

Jonathan: What about Adriana? _He turns around and faces the guard._

Guard: Someone will be coming shortly to get her.

Jonathan: But what kind of lock down is this? I don't hear any alarms.

Adriana: _She quietly gets up and picks up one of the chairs._ You ask too many questions. _She hit him over the head, knocking him down,_

Guard: _He quickly handcuffs Jonathan's hands and feet._ I'm sorry I took so long, dear.

Adriana: Think nothing of it, sweetie._ She takes off the straitjacket._ Ta-da! It wasn't too boring. _She walks over to him._ You look very nice in that suit, Daniel.

Jonathan: Daniel? What's going on!?

Daniel: Rescuing my lady, what does it look like?

Adriana: I had no intentions of dying in a place like this and I hate to dine and ditch but we really must be going. _She kneels next to Jonathan. _You should know what really happened that night.

_The Stage fades and opens to Daniel and Adriana in the woods holding each other.  
_Adriana: I'm sorry I dragged you into this. When I met you, you turned my life around and I just wanted to be with you, I'm so, so sorry.

Daniel: I forgive you.

Adriana: What should we do? I don't think I can make it out of here and to a new place safely…

Daniel: ...I have an idea but you have to trust me, okay?

Adriana: ...I trust you. _She kisses him._

_Next scene is people shouting and flashing from cameras going off. Coming from the side is Adriana thrashing and screaming while two officers bring her inside a court room._

Adriana voice over: I will save you the boring details because I'm sure you know them and how I made a big scene and how Daniel here got an award for "capturing" me._ She and Daniel laughed._ He then requested a transfer to my jail to "watch me rot every day in jail",

Daniel voice over: That was when we started planning her escape. Adriana is really brilliant, did you know that?

Adriana: Oh stop you. _She laughs._ We had plan on causing a riot and killing the guards but when Daniel found out that you'd be coming here, we thought that'd be a little more fun.

_In the courtroom, Adriana looks as if she is screaming at the judge and the officers have to hold her back while she tries the break free._

Daniel voice over: She is quite the actress, did you know that?

Doctor voice over: But why are you doing this Daniel?! You're a hero to the Midwest and you've brought comfort to so many people! Why would you do this to them!?

Daniel voice over: Why try to be a hero for them, when I can be a hero to Adriana?

Adriana voice over: You're so sweet! _A kissing noise could be heard._

_The stage fades out to Adriana being dragged out of the courtroom and reopens to them in the padded room._

Daniel: _He looks at his watch._ Well I'd love to stay longer but we really must get going, our plane leaves soon.

Adriana: Let's get going and remember Jonathan,_ She stands up, taking Daniel's hand._ We are what we hunt,

Daniel: And we hunt what we are

_The two run out the room, leaving Jonathan alone. The stage fades out with the alarm going off._

The End


End file.
